


Disappearance

by nightbaron079



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you hear that? The silent sound of three people's despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Linked to Episode 25 so a bit spoiler-ish?

Did you hear that?

That was the sound of my heart breaking into a million pieces.

Hear that?

That was the sound of my life falling apart.

Hear that?

That was the rush of air that I heard when I realized that maybe I won't be seeing you again. Forever.

When I felt that swooping sensation of the ground opening below my feet, I could barely move.

When I felt that black hole about to swallow me up, I could barely move.

When I felt that push I looked into your eyes and saw everything.

Why must you go through such lengths to protect me?

Why must you risk your life to make sure I was okay?

Why won't you let me fall with you? Fight with you? Protect you this time around?

I feel faint but I have to fight on.

I feel powerless but I have a duty to fulfill.

I think I forgot how to feel.. but I had to be strong.

To save you.

To see your smile again.

To finally tell you that I love you.

So I must stand up.

I must gather courage.

I must win. So I could see you again.

 


End file.
